


White Angel

by exomicff



Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: CEO Park Chanyeol, Gamer Byun Baekhyun, Gamer Park Chanyeol, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomicff/pseuds/exomicff
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545913
Kudos: 6





	White Angel

Bugün hayatımın en kötü günüydü.

En azından bir noktaya kadar öyleydi.

Tamam, çok klasik bir başlangıç olduğunu kabul ediyorum ancak bu konu hakkında bir şey diyemem.

Yıllardan 2126, artık insanlar sanal olarak oyunların içerisinde girebiliyor, evet uçan arabalar falan filan var ve buna benzer şeyler. Birkaç sene önce vefat eden dedem, ayrıca ailemin geriye benden başka geriye kalan tek üyesiydi, eskilerden bahsedip dururdu ama inanın bana o kadar dinlemiyordum bu yüzen çok detay veremeyeceğim sizlere.

Asıl konuşmak istediğim konu bir oyun, Yggdrasil isimli oyun tam on iki yıl önce duyuruldu ve şu ana kadar da gayet güzel bir şekilde gidiyordu. Fantastik, ortaçağda geçen bu rol yapma oyunu, kısaca RPG, piyasadaki oyunları geçerek birinci sıraya oturmuş ve on yıl boyunca da sırasını başkasına vermemişti. Ancak yavaşça popülerliği sönmüş ve çıkan diğer oyunların gölgesine düşmeye mahkum kalmıştı. Tüm diğer oyunlar gibi. Bu yüzden oyun kurucuları artık Yggdrasil'in sunucusunun kapatılmasına karar vermişti.

Bugün.

Tam gece yarası.

Gecemi gündüzüme katarak oluşturduğum tüm dünyam, ellerimden kayıp gidecekti ve benim bu insanı ağlatacak seviyeye getiren sinema sahnesini izlemekten başka çarem yoktu. İşte tamda bu yüzden bugün, hayatımın en kötü günüydü.

Her zamanki rutinimi yerine getirdikten sonra, yani akşam için dışarıdan bir şeyler söyledikten ve onları saçma sapan bir yaz dizisi izlerken yedikten hemen sonra, oyuna giriş yapabilmem için Sanal Yaşam Kask'ımı başıma geçirdim ve sınırlı sayıda üretilmiş Gerçeklik Eldivenlerimi giydim. Tek başıma yaşadığıma bakmayın, ailemin ölmeden önce veya sonra bana sağladığı en güzel şey zenginlikleri. Bu yüzden böyle pahalı şeylerle bir sorunum yok. Ayrıca her sabah eve benim yaşayıp yaşamadığımı kontrol eden bir sekretere sahibim, bu yüzden oyunlarda sabahlarken gerçek vücudum susuz ve aç kalsa bile çokta umursamıyorum. Birkaç kere onun sayesinde ölümden döndüğümde olmuştu. Eğlenceli anlardı.

Yatağımı güzelce hazırladıktan sonra, ki bu üç çift pofuduk yastığı sağ ve sol yanıma yerleştirmek ve hafif göçük baş yastığıma yaslandıktan sonra ince pikemi üzerime örtmek oluyor, bilincimin yer değiştirebilmesi için olan komutu verdim. Yggdrasil'de son saatlerimi güzelce harcamak istiyordum, belki yoldaşlarımdan bazıları gelirdi ve böylece onlara veda etme şansımı yakalayabilirdim.

Şimdiden öyle üzgündüm ki....

Gözlerimi yeniden açtığımda dünyadaki vücuduma benzer, artık yeterince aşina olduğum ancak unutmak zorunda bırakılacağım oyun formumda buldum kendimi. Normalden biraz daha uzundum burada, sanırım bir 20 cm kadar uzatmıştım kendimi ki bu da iki metreden biraz daha fazla ediyordu. Geniş omuzlarım ve yeteri miktarda kasım vardı. Gözlerimin renginde çok kararsız kalmıştım ama en sonunda bordoda karar kılmıştım, sekreterim -şu beni ölümden döndüren- Minhee'nin favori rengiydi ve ne zaman beni bir yere çıkarmaya çalışsa bordo şeyler giymemi tembihliyordu. Bana yakışıyormuş, en azından kendisi böyle söylüyordu.

Yine konuyu çok dağıttım, değil mi?

Devam ediyorum.

Saçlarım o anki harcadığım güç miktarına göre renk değiştiriyordu ve yanları kazılıydı. Öyle bakmayın, hadi ama! On iki yıl önce açıldı diyorum bu oyun. Saçlarım o zamanın modasında kalmış durumda ve bende her seferinde değiştireceğimi söylesem de bir saç stili için para harcamaktansa -burada oyun içi kazanılan paralardan bahsediyorum- herhangi bir yeteneğimi geliştirmek için veya nadir zamanlarda satılan itemlerden alarak değerli zamanımı geçirerek kazandığım paraları kıymetli şeyler için harcamayı daha mantıklı bulmuştum.

İşin en güzel kısmına geliyorum şimdi, hazır olun.

Oyun ne kadar orta çağ zamanında geçse de aslında fantastik ögelere çok daha fazla ağırlık yapıyordu ve bu da elbette karakterlerinizi de ona göre dizayn edebilmenizi getiriyordu. Elfler, Kara Elfler, Vampirler, Sülükler, Şekil Değiştirenler, Şeytanlar veya Melekler, Kanatlı Yaratıklar, elbette normalden daha güçlü dizayn edilmiş insan ırkı ve daha fazlası. Yggrdrasil çok sayıda canlı türü ve uçsuz bucaksız haritası ile ilk çıktığı zaman ortalığı ayağa kaldırmıştı.

Benim ırkımı merak ediyorsunuz değil mi?

Bende öyle tahmin etmiştim.

Ben, Park Chanyeol, Park Grubunun %82,65 finansal hakkına sahip olan, henüz 25 yaşında en genç CEO olarak ismini altın harflerle yazmış Park Chanyeol... Gerçek bir oyun manyağı olarak tamamen hayatsızdım. Kızlara karşı herhangi bir ilgim yoktu, aksine onları pek sevdiğim söylenemezdi. Ancak tamamen seksten uzakta değildim. Birkaç kere erkeklerle birlikte olmuşluğum var ve söylemem gerekirse kızlarla deneyimlediğim o yumuşak tenlerdense sert kasları daha çekici buluyorum. Birkaç kez grup yaptığımda olmuştu, ancak belli bir noktadan sonra inanın midesi kaldırmıyor, en azından son tecrübemden sonra bir daha grup yapmamaya yemin ettim.

Her neyse, bu konuya nereden geldik? Doğru, size hangi ırka ait olduğumu söylemek üzereydim.

Lanetlenmiş Gezgin ırkına aitim, tabii ki de. İsmini okuduğunuzda pek de tercih edilmeyen bir ırk olduğunu tahmin etmişsinizdir. Ancak görüldüğü gibi ezik bir ırk değildi kesinlikle, yeteneklerini geliştirdiğinizde olağanüstü bir büyücü oluyordu ve ben, Park Chanyeol elbette tüm yetenek ağacını toplamadan duramazdım. Bütün yetenek çeşitlerinin sınırlarına ulaşmış bir oyuncu olarak Yggrdrasil'de bunu başaran birkaç oyuncusundan biriydim.

Bu ırka ait olduğumdan dolayı, arada bir yüzümün kenarında ağ tutuyordu. Tamamen görsellik için eklenmiş bir durum değildi bu. Yüzümün kenarında oluşan bu ağ ile sırtında renkli benekleri olan ve ince tüylerle kaplı, uzun-ince bacaklı bir örümcek gözüküyordu. Bu örümcek rastgele zamanlarda geliyordu ve benim güç sınırımın yaklaşık dört katına kadar genişlemesine olanak sağlıyordu. Oyunun ilk başlarında zaten çok da güçlü olmadığım için çok fazla bir etki yaratmıyordu. Beş hamlede öldürdüğüm bir rakibi en fazla iki hamleye düşürebiliyordu, o kadar. Ancak güçlendikçe bu fark arttı ve bazen tek başıma bir düzine adamı alt edebildiğim oldu.

Düşündükçe, bunlar yalnızca anılardan ibaret olacaktı artık.

İç çektim ve 41 yoldaşım ile, oyun arkadaşlarım ile oluşturduğum Loncamızda lanetli vücudum belirirken bu kimseye gözükmedi, zaten odada da Herohero kullanıcı isimli, sülük ırkına ait yoldaştan başka kimse de yoktu. Oyunun sonuna doğru, yalnızca üç kişi kalmıştık. Ben, Herohero ve Peroroncino. Ancak sonra Peroroncino da oyundan çıkmak zorunda olduğunu ve işleri dolayısı ile bir daha giremeyeceğini söyleyerek bize veda etmişti. Dile kolay on iki yıl...

O zamanlar ailem bile hala hayattaydı.

Tüm bunları düşünmemek adına dikkatimi Herohero'ya verdim ve Kurul Salonuna girerken onu selamladım. Bana kendine özgü sülük ırkı selamlaması ile karşılık verdi. Eminim ki ona içten içe güldüğümü, yalnızca seçtiği ırkın görünüşüne çünkü eriyen bir dondurmaya benziyordu ve bu bir şekilde çok komikti, biliyordu ancak böyle değişik şeyleri seven biri olarak pek de dert etmiyordu.

''Loey, bugün nasılsın?''

Büyük, kırk bir sandalyeyi de alabilecek kadar büyük olan kurul masasında baş sandalyeye geçtikten sonra sonunda konuştu. Sesi yorgun geliyordu, büyük ihtimalle çalıştığı fastfood restoranından yeni gelmişti ve sırf bana söz verdiği için son kez Yggdrasil'in sunucusuna girmişti. Bir yandan da üniversite okuduğu için çok zorlandığını tahmin edebiliyordum.

Ve ayrıca, tabii ki de kimse benim Park Chanyeol olduğumun farkında değil. Ancak bu bir aldatmacaya girmez elbette çünkü onlar benim gerçek ismimi bilmedikleri gibi, bende onların gerçek hayatta kim olduklarını bilmiyordum. Onlar için ben yalnızca klasik bir oyun manyağı gençtim. Yalanda sayılmazdı hani.

''Biraz üzgünüm açıkçası. Son gün olduğu için tekrardan herkesi bir arada görebilmeyi dilerdim, Herohero.''

Sülüğümsü vücudunun dudağa benzer çıkıntısı hafifçe kıvrıldı ve böylece onun gülümsediğini anlayabildim. Gözlerinin olduğu yerde de bir çukur vardı ve etrafı dışa doğru sonsuza kadar eriyordu. Aşağıya ulaşan teni ise içinden başlayarak yeniden yukarı çıktığı için bu sürekli kendisini tekrarlıyor ve asla yok olmuyordu.

''Haklısın, en azından son gün herkesin bir arada olabilmesini dilerdim. Ancak onları da anlıyorum, o kadar yorgunum ki bende çok fazla kalamayacağım burada Loey.''

''Yarın erken kalkman gerekiyor değil mi? Sabah vardiyası sende mi bu sefer?''

''Neredeyse bir haftadır saat yedide oradayım ve bunun için evden beşte çıkmam gerekiyor, yakında vücudum iflas edecek diye korkmuyor değilim.''

Dediklerini yumuşatabilmek için hafifçe gülümsedi ancak pek de etki etmemişti.

Ona doğru hafifçe gülümsedim ve bu yanaklarımdaki kuru bölgelerin çatlayarak oturduğumuz masaya dökülmesine sebep oldu. Sanırım birazdan örümceğim çıkacaktı. Ancak artık pek de bir önemi yoktu.

''O zaman, başka zamanda görüşmek üzere Loey, belki bir yerlerde karşılaşırız ne dersin?''

''Elbette, görüşmek üzere Herohero.''

Tabii ki de onunla bir daha karşılaşmayacaktık. Büyük ihtimalle hayatının yoğunlaşmasından sebebiyet artık oyunlara vakit ayıramayacaktı ve Herohero kullanıcısı uzun süren çevrimdışı durumundan dolayı otomatik olarak silinecekti. Ancak bu hissettiğim hayal kırıklığını ona yansıtmadım ve o oyun konsolunu açıp çıkış düğmesine basarken ona hoşça kal diyerek el salladım, yer yer çürümüş parmaklarım hafifçe titremişti.

Ve an sonra, tam tamına kırk bir kişilik Kurul Salonu'nda tamamen yalnız kaldım.

Bir süre önce bu geniş salonda kırk bir oyuncu, birbirleriyle fikir alışverişi yaparak Nazarick'in Büyük Kabri'nin geleceğini tartışıyorlardı. Loncamızın daha da büyüyebilmesi için neler yapılması gerektiğini ve düşmanlarımıza karşı yaptığımız, yapacağımız hamleleri... İç çektim ve kafamdaki hayalleri kovalayarak ayağa kalktım. Ben bu loncanın lideriyim. Yani, eskiden öyleydim diyebilirim artık, ne yazık ki. Ancak yine de konumuma uygun şekilde davranmak istiyordum, karar vermiştim. Son ana kadar buradan ayrılmayacaktım ve beni bu sunucudan çıkartabilecek tek şey oyunun adminleri olacaktı.

O anda, yüzümün yanında var olan örümceğimi hissettim ve bu nedense beni gülümsetti. Hep en lazım olduğu anlarda gelmişti bana ve bu seferde onun gücüne ihtiyacım olmasa bile var olduğunu hissetmem manevi olarak güç vermişti. Onun yüzümde bıraktığı karıncalı hissi bile özleyecektim.

Ve zaten ben odadan çıkana, Taht Odasına gelene kadar yüzümden çoktan kaybolsa da, sanki hala oradaymış gibi hissetmekten de kendimi alıkoyamamıştım.

Kurul Salonu'ndan çıkmadan önce, oyunun en güçlü itemlerinden biri olan Mürver Asayı duvarda kendisi için ayrılmış olan yerden aldım, duyduğum dedikoduya göre oyun yapımcılarından biri çok önceden çıkmış olan bir kitap ve film serisi olan Harry Potter hayranıydı ancak ismi aynı olsa asanın görüntüsü ve tabii ki de gücü tamamen farklıydı. Bir taç gibi olan tepesinin her bir çıkıntısında oyunda nadir bulunan kristal itemler toplanmıştı ve her birinin ayrı bir özelliği bulunuyordu, tabii normalde asanın bu kısımları boştu ve oraları siz tamamlıyordunuz. Bir kral tacına benzeyen kısım belli bir noktada birleşiyor ve kıvrıla kıvrıla inerek kendisini tutmanıza olanak sağlıyordu. Onu alarak salondan çıkmaktan küçükte olsa bir çekingenlik yaşasam da oyunun son dakikalarında lonca üyeleri yaptığım şeylere çok da kızmaz diye düşünüyordum. Nasıl olsa her şey birkaç dakika içerisinde son bulacak ve ben tıpkı Yggdrasil gibi beni tatmin edebilen bir oyun bulmakla zaman harcayacaktım. Ne sıkıcıydı.

Taht odasına vardığımda dış kapısında Sebastian isimli NPC'nin beklediğini fark ettim. Kendisi Mygrdila tarafından oluşturulan bir NPC'ydi. Büyük ihtimalle büyük şirketlerden birinin kızıydı ve evi hizmetçilerle dolu olduğundan, kendi hayal gücüne göre değişik şekillerde hizmetçi NPC'ler yapmakta üstüne yoktu. Onlara da Hizmetçi Muhafızlar diyordu.

Ah, söylemeyi unuttum. Oyunda belli bir seviyeye ulaştıktan sonra belli şartlar altında kendiniz veya loncanız için NPC oluşturabiliyordunuz. Ben şimdiye kadar yalnızca bir tane yapmıştım ve çok büyük bir zaman kaybı olduğunu düşündüğümden dolayı da bir daha el atmamıştım. Zaten Mygrdila loncamız için bir sürü yaptığından dolayı diğer üyelerde en fazla bir veya iki tane yapmıştı.

Oyuncular tarafından yaratılan NPC'ler için oyun farklı tür çeşitleri çıkardığı gibi, bazı oyuncu türlerinden de oluşturulabiliyordu, yani kendi kafamıza göre başka bir şey yapamıyorduk. Tıpkı karakter ekranında kendi formumuzu belirler gibi NPC'lerimizi dizayn edebiliyorduk. Ne olursa olsun bağlı olduğu şeyden dönmüyorlardı. Bunu çevirebilmek için büyülerde vardı elbette ancak büyüyü elde etmek için son levele kadar ulaşabilmiş olmak gerekiyordu, yani benim gibi.

Sebastian'a beni takip etmesini söyledim ve taht odasının kapısını kendim açtım.

İçerisi avrupai kaleler tarzında dizayn edilmiş olsa bile yalnızca tek bir tane gösterişli demir taht bulunuyor, yükseltilmiş mermerlerin üzerinde duruyordu ve oraya ulaşana kadar uzanan koridora tavanlardan sarkan, oyuncuların kendi simgelerini gösteren bayraklar asılmıştı. Her biri duvarın iki yanından baştan sona kadar uzanıyordu ve en son tahtın arkasında hem bana ait olan hem de loncamızı simgeleyen işaret asılı duruyordu. İşte o bayrakların önünde bütün hizmetli muhafızlar üzerlerindeki klasik siyah etek ve beyaz önlükleriyle durmuş, başlarını lonca liderine karşı eğmişlerdi. Bir komut bekliyorlardı.

Sakince tahtımıza doğru ilerledim ve ucunda, Peroroncino'nun yarattığı, tüm Muhafızların komutanının beklediğini gördüm. Aslında buna şaşırmam çok saçmaydı, kendisine verilen isimle Byun Baekhyun komut almamış bir durumda olduğunda her zaman yeni talimatlar için taht odasında beklerdi.

Byun Baekhyun'u ilk gördüğümde ne kadar şaşırdığımı hatırlıyorum da.... Onu bir oyuncu sanmıştım. Perorroncino onu bir oyuncunun sahip olabileceği gerçeklikte yaratmıştı ve yaratıcı kişiliği sağolsun, her şeyini düşünmüştü. Karakter yazılımına geçmişten bugüne kadar her şeyi not aldığını söylediğini hatırlıyorum, dehşete kapılmıştım ve birazda kıskanmış, hayal kırıklığına uğramıştım. Byun Baekhyun gerçekten çok güzel bir yüze sahipti ve genel olarak insan formuna benzeyen bir formu seçen oyuncuların yüzü gerçek yüzlerine benziyordu. Oyun bu konuda çok dışarı çıkmana izin vermiyordu ve eğer yüzünü değiştirmek istiyorsan da VIP oyuncu olman gerekiyordu. Bunun için de biraz para dökmen gerekiyordu tabii ki. Eh, ben kendi yüzümü kullanmayı seçmiştim, nasıl olsa basında çok fazla yüzüm geçmiyordu ve tahmin ettiğim gibi de buradaki oyuncular çok fazla bu tür işleri takip etmediği için beni tanıyan kimse de çıkmamıştı.

Her neyse, bunları konuşmak için en kötü gün bugün. Nasıl olsa oyunun son günü ve çok değil, beş dakika kadar sonra oyunun sunucusu sonsuza dek kapatılacak.

Hizmetli Muhafızlara beni takip etmeleri için komut verdim ve son anlarımda tahtın üzerinde geçirmeyi düşünerek oraya doğru ilerledim. Baekhyun tahtın yanında duruyor ve ben ona doğru ilerilerken donuk gözleriyle beni izliyordu. Üzerinde Perorroncino'nun kendisi için dizayn ettiği beyaz bir deri pantolon ve pantolonun içine sokulmuş beyaz bir gömlek vardı. Düğmeleri sonuna kadar kapatılmıştı, bileklerine kadar uzanan kollarında pırlanta detayları vardı ve herhangi bir kravat yerine boynunda siyah, ince bir kurdele ile o kadar güzel duruyordu ki... Perorroncino'nun tüm yaratıcı özelliğini onun güzelliği için kullanmış olması çok yazıktı. Gerçek bir oyuncu olsaydı şimdiye kadar nerede yaşadığını bulmuş olurdum.

Ayrıca söylemeden geçmek istemiyorum, Baekhyun bir melekti. Yani, oyunun içindeki türü buydu. Beyaz kanatları belinin hemen üzerinden yükseliyordu. Perorroncino rahat olması ve oyunun içinde saçma durmaması için gömleğinin arkası kürek kemiklerinden itibaren açılarak ters bir V harfi ile sonlandırmıştı. Melek olmasının vermiş olduğu beyaz tenini gözler önüne seriliyordu ve bu durum her seferinde tüylerimi diken diken ediyordu.

Tahta sonunda oturduğumda, muhafızlar tahta tırmanan merdivenin aşağısında kalmıştı ve başları eğik bir şekilde bekliyorlardı. Baekhyun önümde diz çöktü, beyaz kanatlarını arkasında toplamıştı ve siyah saçları gözlerinin önüne düşerken elaya kaçan gözlerini kapatmıştı. Ona kalkmasını ve yanıma gelmesinin komutu verdim.

Normalde NPC'ler bir kere tasarlandığında, onu düzenleyebilmek için adminlere mesaj atmak gerekirdi ancak bizde Mürver Asa vardı ve asanın özelliklerinden biri sayesinde buna gerek kalmadan ayda bir kereliğine olacak şekilde NPC'lerin özelliklerini düzenleyebiliyorduk. Bende düzenleme amacıyla değil fakat sadece meraktan, Perorroncino'nun Baekhyun için neler yazdığını merak ederek onun Karakter Sayfasına girmek istemiştim.

Tam tamına 789 sayfa çıkacağını bilsem bunu yapar mıydım bende bilmiyorum gerçi ama... Perorroncino gerçekten fazla abartmıştı ancak onun kişiliği buydu işte, oldukça detaycıydı.

Sayfanın başından biraz okumaya çalıştım ancak gördüğüm kadarı ile Perorroncino, Baekhyun için Mitoloji ögelerini kullanarak farklı bir hayat hikayesi yazmıştı ve inanır mısınız bu tür şeylerden hiç anlamam. Zeus'un adı bile geçiyordu! Direk en son sayfaya indim ve Baekhyun'un nasıl da kendi kararı ile bizim himayemize girdiğini okumak istedim. Genelde öyle yazıyorduk çünkü, dışarıda kaybolmuş bu zavallı ruhları bir şekilde kurtarınca bizlerden etkilenip sonsuz sadakat yemini ediyorlardı. En azından onlar için yazdığımız hikaye buydu. Hem sonsuz sadakat eden biri ölüm durumu olsa bile asla bizlerden vazgeçemezdi. Himayemizdeki NPC'lere karşı yapılan büyülerden etkilenmemeleri için koyduğumuz bir kuraldı bu.

Gördüğüm kadarıyla Perorroncino da bu şekilde yazmıştı, kurala uygun olarak. Baekhyun dışarıda, kendisinin melek oluşuyla ondan faydalanmak isteyenlerden kaçmıştı ve aman Tanrım... Birkaç kere tecavüze uğradığı yazıyordu burada...

İç çektim ve Baekhyun'un yüzüne baktım. Aynı donuk NPC bakışlarıyla bana bakıyordu ve beyaz kıyafetlerinin ona verdiği asaletle çok güzel, aynı zamanda oyunun içindeki diğer her şey gibi çok gerçekçi duruyordu.

Okumaya devam ettim.

Birkaç kere tecavüze uğradıktan sonra kendisini kurtaran birini sevdiğini düşünerek onunla birlikte olmaya başlamıştı ancak o kişi de kendisini başkalarına satmaya kalkışınca Perorroncino kendisini kurtarıyordu. Bu şekilde de bizlere sadakat yemini ederek sonsuza kadar hizmetimizde olmayı kabul ediyordu. Ancak o kadar birliktelikten sonra yanında kimsenin olmamasıyla boşluğa düşüyordu ve arada sırada, kendisinin bir melek olmasını kullanarak insanlarla birlikte oluyordu. Artık bundan zevk alıyordu ve kiminle olduğu umurunda bile değildi.

Yutkundum. Perorroncino'nun görünüş ve kişilik farklılıklarını sevdiğini tamamen aklımdan çıkarmıştım görünüşe göre. Onun yarattığı bir diğer NPC'ler olan ikiz kara elflerde de böyleydi. Birine kız kıyafetleri vermişti, diğerine ise tamamen erkek gibi görünecek şeyler giydirmişti ama kız kıyafetleri verdiği erkek kara elfti, diğeri ise kızdı.

İç çektim ve hazır düzenlemeye girmişken ve oyunun son günüyken bir şeyleri değiştirmemin sorun olmayacağını düşündüm. Nasıl olsa bundan sonra artık hiçbir şey farketmeyecekti.

Perorroncino'nun son yazdıklarını tamamen sildim ve kendisini satmak isteyen kişiden onu benim kurtardığımı ve ona bizim himayemizde olması ve sonsuz sadakat yemini ederse kendisini sonsuza kadar koruyup, ona güç verebileceğimizi söylediğimi yazdım. Baekhyun bu teklifi kabul etmişti ve güya şu anda sahip olduğu tüm güçleri ona ben, Nazarick'in Büyük Kabri Loncası'nın lideri Loey vermişti. Bununla birlikte bizim yanımızda yer almaya başlamış ve artık sahip olduğu büyük güçleriyle diğer tüm Muhafızların komutanı konumuna yükselmişti. Savaşlarda yanımda yer almıştı ve onunla birçok şey kazanmıştık. Artık kalbi yalnızca Loey için atıyordu ve onun için her şeyi, ama her şeyi yapardı. Eğer Loey'in ona ihtiyacı kalmazsa da, kendisini öldürmeye bile hazırdı ve bu durum bir melek için sonsuz azap olsa bile umurunda değildi.

Yazdıklarımı şöyle bir gözden geçirdim ve utanmadan edemedim. Bir NPC'yi bana aşık olarak yazmıştım resmen! Ama başka türlü Perorroncino'nun yazdıklarını nasıl toparlayacağımı bilmiyordum.

Kaydet tuşuna basarak düzenleme menüsünden çıktım ve Baekhyun'un yüzüne tekrardan baktığımda, bana büyük bir hayranlıkla baktığını fark ettim. O donuk bakışlar gitmiş, yerine bir aşığın bakışları gelmişti. Bu tüylerimi diken diken etti ve onun parıldayan ela gözlerine bakmaktan kendimi alamadım. Bana bakarken kanatlarının titrediğini kendimi geri çekmeyi başardıktan sonra ancak fark edebilmiştim.

İç çektim ve onun son anlarımda yanımda durmasına izin verdim. Sağ üst köşede gerçek hayatta saatin kaç olduğu yazıyordu ve orayı kontrol ettiğimde yalnızca saniyelerimin kaldığını gördüm.

Artık gözlerimi kapatma vaktim gelmişti anlaşılan.

Sırtımı tahta yasladım ve son kez Taht Salonuna göz attıktan sonra Baekhyun'un ışıldayan yüzüne baktım. Omzumun üstünde bir yerde örümceğimin yeniden belirdiğini hissettim ve gözlerimi kapatmadan önce gördüğüm son şey Baekhyun'un aşkla parlayan ela gözleri oldu.

Artık gerçek dünyaya dönme zamanım gelmişti.

Sağ üst köşede 00:00 ibaresini gördüm ve sunucunun beni dışarı atmasını bekledim. Ancak hiçbir şey olmadı ve bir süre sonra 00:01 olduğunu fark edince panikle gözlerimi açarak doğruldum. Hala taht odasının içindeydim ve bu panik dolu halimi fark eden, melek kanatlarına sahip, tüm Muhafızların komutanı, güzeller güzeli ve bana tamamiyle aşık Baekhyun'un endişeli bir sesle iyi olup olmadığımı sorması gerçek dünyanın yakınından bile geçmediğimi yüzüme vuruyordu.

Hala oyunun içindeydim.

Ve sunucu kapanmıştı.

*

Baekhyun yüzüme doğru eğilmiş, daha önce yalnızca robotik bir tarzda duyduğum sesi artık daha normal, daha doğal bir şekilde benim için endişelendiğini gösterecek şekilde iyi olup olmadığımı sorarken onun yüzüne bakakalmıştım. Belinden çıkan beyaz kanatları yüzüme bakarken hafif hafif titriyor gibiydi ve bana hafifçe eğilmiş bedeniyle birlikte yanakları da al al olmuştu. Eğer şu an yalnızca Baekhyun'u ve onun Perorroncino tarafından dizayn edilmiş mükemmel vücudunu düşünebilseydim büyük ihtimalle oyun beni bir süreliğine dışarı atardı ve çevrimdışı olurdum. Ancak tabii ki de böyle bir şey olmadı. Yani, hala daha Baekhyun'dan etkilenmiş bir haldeydim ve kapanan sunucu herhangi bir tepki vermiyordu. Gerçi yalnızca onu düşünüyor da değildim, az önceye kadar başları eğik bekleyen diğer Hizmetli Muhafızlar da meraklı yüz ifadeleri ile bize, daha doğrusu benim verdiğim bu onları için aşırı tuhaf tepkilerime bakıyorlardı. Bir anda neler olduğunu merak etmiş olmalılardı.

Aslında böyle bir şey olmamalıydı çünkü... Hadi ama! Onlar birer NCP'ydi!

''Loey-sama, iyi misiniz? Bir şey mi oldu?''

Baekhyun'un o zarif sesini tekrardan duyduğumda daldığım düşüncelerimden sıyrıldım ve yeniden tahta oturarak etrafa bakındım. Baekhyun hala bana doğru eğilmiş duruyor, Hizmetli NPC'ler de bir şey söylemem için merakla bekliyorlardı. Mürver asa oturduğum demir tahtın yanı başında, tıpkı oyunda serbest bırakıldığında olduğu gibi öylece havada süzülüyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp verdiğimde taht odasının tozlu havasını ciğerlerimde hissedebildiğimi fark ettim ve o sırada yüzümde beliriveren örümcek, sanırım sunucu kapanmadan hemen önce yeniden belirivermişti ve henüz kaybolmuş gözükmüyordu, kollarımdan aşağı indi ve taht odasının uzun koridorunu aşarak gözden kayboldu. Birkaç muhafızın ona attığı hafif ürkek ama hayran dolu bakışları da fark etmemiş değildim.

Burada çok tuhaf şeyler oluyordu.

Ve Baekhyun bana hala o güzel, parıl parıl parlayan ela gözleriyle bakıyordu.

''İyiyim, Baekhyun.''

İsmini söylediğimde kızardı ve bocaladığını hisseder gibi oldum. Tanrım, gerçekten de bir NPC ile konuşuyor muydum şu anda?

''Sebastian, taht odasını boşaltın ve bizi Baekhyun ile yalnız bırakın.''

Tek bir kere bile düşünmeden hızla hareket ettiler ve tek sıra halinde koridorun sonundaki kapıya doğru ilerlediler. Sebastian diğerlerinin önden gitmesine izin verirken en arkada kaldı ve odada kimsenin, Baekhyun ve ben haricinde, kalmadığına emin olduğunda uzun ve ağır tahta kapıyı sıkıca kapattı.

Baekhyun yeniden doğruldu ve sanki hiç bana hiç o güzel, endişeli gözleri ile bakmamış gibi karşımda diz çöktü yeniden. Büyük ihtimalle ona yeni bir görev vereceğimi düşünüyordu ve yalnız kaldığımız için bunun oldukça önemli olduğunu çıkarmıştı kendi kendisine. Evet, Perorroncino'nun tasarladığı Melek Byun Baekhyun aynı zamanda oldukça zekiydi de, fakat ne yazık ki şuanda içinde olduğum durumu bu yapay zeka bile tahmin edemezdi.

''Doğrul, Baekhyun.''

Kanatlarını arkasında topladı ve hızla emrime itaat ederek doğruldu. Gözlerinde meraklı bir bakış vardı ve ben hala taht odasının önceden de bu kadar tozlu gelip gelmediğini düşünürken olan bu şeyin hayreti içerisindeydim. Yalnız kalır kalmaz oyunun aktivitelerinin hala çalışıp çalışmadığını kontrol etmek zorundaydım.

''Son bir hafta içerisinde olan şeylerin özetini geçmeni istiyorum.''

Ondan istediğim şey karşısında kaşlarını hayretle kaldırdı ancak sorgulamadı bile.

Şunu söylemeliyim ki Perorroncino arada bile olsa NPC'leri hakkında konuşurdu ve en sık konuştuğu NPC'si ise Baekhyun'du tabii ki de. Mygrdila gibi sayısız NPC ile uğraşmadığı için kendi yaptığı NPC'leri çok daha ayrıntılı, gerçekçi ve yaratılış sebebine uygun tasarladığını söyler dururdu. Mesela Baekhyun melek olmasına karşın, Muhafızların Komutanı olacağı ve direk benim emrim ile hareket edeceği için hem çok meraklı, hem de bunu gizlemede oldukça iyiydi. Eğer merak ettiği bir durum varsa, onu dolaylı yoldan ve kimseye hissettirmeden öğrenirdi genelde. Ve yine Muhafızların Komutanı olduğu için çok da güçlüydü. Üstelik kazandığımız savaşlarla birlikte NPC'lerde level atlıyordu. Bizdeki yetenek ağaçları onlarda gizli bir şekilde işliyordu diyebilirdik.

Baekhyun bir süre tam olarak bildiğim şeylerden bahsetti. Sayımız azalmış olmasına rağmen girdiğimiz son üç savaşı da başarıyla atlatmıştık ve Nazarick'in Büyük Kabri için daha fazla altın kazanmıştık. Elbette, o altın haznemiz bir süre yalnızca ben ve benim isteklerim doğrultusunda harcanacaktı. Normalde on beş altın, oyun içi gerçek paraya tekabül eden harcayabileceğimiz paralara denk düşüyordu. Ancak şu durumda bunu o paralara çevirebileceğimden pek de emin değildim.

Sonra Baekhyun gözlerini kaçırdı ve bir üzüntünün yüz ifadesine hakim olduğunu fark ettim.

''... ve sonra bir tek siz kaldınız Loey-sama, kırk bir tanrı ve tanrıça bizi terk etmeyi seçti. Onları asla suçlayamam, Perorroncino-sama'yı veya diğer tüm Tanrı ve Tanrıçalarımızı çok özlediğim bir gerçek fakat onların bir bildiği vardı elbet.''

Sonra gözlerini gözlerime dikti, sanki buna nasıl cüret ettiğini bilmiyormuş gibi bir hali vardı.

''Bir siz kaldınız, Loey-sama. Lütfen, lütfen sizde bırakmayın bizi. Siz giderseniz biz ne yaparız? Kime hizmet ederiz? Şu koca evrende, sizden başka hizmet edilmeye değer kim var?''

Nedense sözleri içimi ısıtmıştı, bunun bir oyun olduğunu ve onun da basit bir NPC olduğunu biliyordum elbette ancak bir şekilde gerçek gibi hissettirmişti. Sanki ben en sevdiğim oyunun içine sıkışıp kalmama veya oyunun belki de en güzel NPClerinden biriyle konuşuyor olmama şaşırmam gerekmiyormuş gibi sözleri öyle gerçekçi ve içten gelmişti ki ne yapacağımı şaşırmıştım.

Aramızdaki sessizlik biraz uzun sürdü. Baekhyun'un ona bir cevap vermemi bekliyor gibi bir hali vardı ancak ben gözlerimi boşluğa dikmiş, şimdi ne yapmam gerektiğini düşünüyordum. Melek bir NPC'den gelen sıcaklığı içimden bir an önce atıp benden başka oyuncularında oyunun içine sıkışıp sıkışmadığını bulmam gerekirdi herhalde? Eğer benim gibi başkaları da varsa bu şekilde, dışarıdaki dünya en azından yarın sabaha kadar bu durumdan haberdar olurdu. Belki de içten içe bunun farkında olduğum için biraz daha sakindim.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve Baekhyun'un benden beklediği güvenceyi ona vermek yerine diğer muhafızları da çağırmasını söyledim.

Meleğin yüz ifadesi anında değişti, arkasındaki kanatları toparladı ve sanki bu bir ölüm kalım meselesiymişcesine Taht Odasından uçarak çıktı. Yine de o çıktıktan sonra kapılar ağır ağır kapanmıştı.

Bir süre bu kocaman taht odasında tek başıma oturdum. Birkaç kere ana konsola bağlanmayı denedim ama sanal konsol önümde belirmiyordu bir türlü. Oyun adminlerine de bağlanılmıyordu. Her şey sessizliğe gömülmüştü. En sevdiğim oyunun içinde sıkışıp kalmıştım.

En sevdiğim oyun...

Birdenbire aklıma gelen şeyle ayağa fırladığımda koca salonda hala daha tek başımaydım, henüz Baekhyun diğer muhafızlarla birlikte geri dönmemişti. Bu yüzden birkaç şey denemeye karar vermiş olmam onlar için sıkıntı olmazdı herhalde?

Normalde konsolun üzerinde yer alan bir tuş yardımıyla karakteriniz için ana merkez seçtiğiniz bir yere ışınlanabiliyordunuz. Benim için, eğer Nazarick'in Büyük Kabri'nin içerisindeysek burası karakterimin odasıydı. Çünkü genelde oyundan çıkmadan önce karakterimi hep kendi odamın içinde bırakır ve öyle çevrimdışı olurdum.

Bu, oyunun fonksiyonlarının hala çalışıp çalışmadığını görmek için güzel bir deneme olacaktı.

Gözlerimi kapattım ve ışınlanmanın süresi kadar bekledim, eğer işe yararsa tekrar açtığımda gerçekten de odamda oluyor olacaktım. Bir kaç saniye geçti ve kapının açıldığını duyar gibi oldum, Baekhyun'un sesi beni çağırdı. Adım soru sorar gibi yankılandı dudaklarından ve sonraki saniyede her şey sessizliğe gömüldü.

An sonra gözlerimi açtığımda gördüğüm şey, her zaman oyundan çıkmadan önce geldiğim odamın aynısıydı. Tek bir değişiklik bile yoktu ve işte, gerçekten de oyunun bazı fonksiyonları çalışıyordu. Bunu şu anda denemiş olmam Taht Odasına girenlere ne düşündürecekti bilmiyorum ancak kendime biraz zaman kazandırmam gerekiyordu ve hala daha NPClerin ne düşüneceği hakkında endişeleniyor olmama inanamıyordum.

Öncellikle burada benden başka oyuncu olup olmadığını bulmam gerekiyordu, ayrıca NPCler ile bu konuda konuşamayacağım için de ne yapmam gerektiği hakkında elim ayağıma dolanıyordu işte. Onların gözünde şu an Tanrı gibiydim ve bu hareket etmemi daha da zorlaştırıyordu.

Sanırım birkaç dakika geçmişti kendimi buraya ışınlamamın üzerinden ve ben odanın içinde bir sağa bir sola yürümekten başka bir şey yapmamıştım. Kimsecikler gelip gitmemişti de, ki zaten kimseden kastım gerçek bir oyuncu bile değildi.

En sonunda derin bir nefes alarak durdum ve her şeyden önce oyun içerisindeki güçlerimin hala işlevsel olup olmadığını kontrol etmem gerektiği kanısına vardım. Her ne olursa olsun, burada sıkışıp kalmıştım ve çıkabilmemin tek yolu sekreterimin sabah gelip, en azından bu sabah gelmesini umuyordum, beni hala oyun içerisinde görünce oyunu kapatması veya zorla elektriği kapatması olabilirdi. O zamana kadar burada bir şeyler yapabilmem gerekiyordu.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve sakinleşmeye çalıştım, panik olarak hiçbir şeyi geri döndüremezdim. Yapmam gereken tek şey beklemekti değil mi? Sonra buradan çıkacaktım.

Bu şekilde, düşüncelerimi toparlamaya çalıştım ve NPC'lere diyeceğim şeyleri düşünerek gözlerimi yeniden kapattım. Beni orada bekliyor olmaları gerekiyordu.

Gerçekten de gözlerimi açtığımda tüm muhafızlar karşımda duruyorlardı. Baekhyun onların en başında, tahtın hemen önünde duruyordu. Benim geldiğimi hisseder hissetmez diz çökünce arkasındaki muhafızlarda onunla birlikte diz çöktüler. Nedense Baekhyun'un bana endişeyle baktığını görür gibi oldum, fakat o oyunun bir parçasıydı. Sanaldı bir kere. Duyguların bu kadar gerçekçi olması imkansızdı.

Baekhyun'un hemen arkasında ilk katın muhafızı Jongin duruyordu, o da 41 yoldaştan birinin yaptığı NPClerden biriydi ancak kimin yaptığını hatırlamıyorum, belki Princess541? Çok da önemli değil. Sonuç itibariyle, Jongin bir kurt adamdı ve olası herhangi bir saldırıda burayı koruyabilmek için en önemli kalkanımızdı. Sonra Joohyun ve Luhan geliyordu. İkiz kara elfler. Joohyun'un uzun saçları arkadan sıkıca toplanmıştı ve üzerinde siyah demirden yapılma, her zaman üzerinde bulundurduğu zırhı vardı. Sırtında Peroroncino'nun kendisine verdiği uzun mızrağı duruyordu. Luhan'ın üzerinde ise diz üstünde biten bir elbise vardı ve gözlerine hafif griye kaçan makyajı da onu da dikkat çekici kılıyordu. Tıpkı ikizi gibi parlak sarı saçlara sahipti ancak onun gibi uzun olan saçlarını arkadan toplamak yerine açık bırakmayı tercih etmişti. Peroroncino'nun onu neden erkek olarak seçtiğini merak etmiyor değildim bazen, ikizi Joohyun'dan bile güzel duruyordu yan yana geldiklerinde ve bilin diye söylemek istiyorum, Joohyun bir erkek gibi giyinse bile güzelliği ile ışıldıyordu adeta.

Sonra Kyungsoo ve Junmyeon geliyordu, üçüncü ve dördüncü katın muhafızları. İkisi de vampir ırkından oldukları için hem oldukça iyi geçinirlerdi hem de sık sık kavga ederlerdi. Son katın muhafızı Wufan ise bir elfti. Daha çok gözlem ve uzaktan etkili büyüler yapabildiği için onu oraya koyma fikri Herohero'ya aitti. Şu ana kadar oldukça iyi iş çıkarmıştı.

''Buraya geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim.''

Yüzlerini bir şok ifadesi kapladı, Baekhyun bir şey demeye davrandı fakat sonradan vazgeçmiş görünmüştü. Gözlerinde gerçekten de bir endişe bulutu vardı.

''Kırk bir yoldaşın kırk biri de bugün itibariyle gitmiş bulunmakta. Geriye yalnızca ben kaldım ve bu sebepten, etmiş olduğunuz yemin geçersiz sayılır.''

Ne dediğim hakkında gram fikrim yoktu, gerçekten. Sadece olayı batırmamaya çalışıyordum ama bunu da ne kadar iyi yaptığımı bilmiyordum işte. Belki gerçek hayatta bir CEO olabilirdim, Park şirketlerinin en büyük hissedarı da olabilirdim ancak şu anda işe yarayan tek özelliğim güzel konuşmalar yapmaktı sanırım.

''Eğer şimdi gitmek isteyen varsa, Nazarick'in Büyük Kabri'nden çıksın ve bir daha asla geri dönmesin.''

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu, hepsinin yüzü de bembeyaz kesilmişti. Kyungsoo ve Junmyeon zaten vampir olduklarından dolayı, nasıl daha fazla beyaz gözükebilirlerdi bilmiyorum ama muhafızların hepsi de dehşete düşmüş görünüyordu.

Bir süre daha bir şey demeden durdum, tıpkı beklediğim gibi NPC'lerin hiçbiri dışarı çıkmamıştı. Onlar yalnızca karşılarında duran kişiye itaat ederlerdi, yani bana. Loey'e.

''Güzel, kalkabilirsiniz.''

Doğruldular ve bir sonraki lafımı beklemeye başladılar. Tedirgin bir hava sarmıştı ortalığı ve nedense, bu beni pek etkilemiyordu ama NPC bile olsalar bu şekilde durmaları aşırı hoşuma gitmişti. Özellikle de kanatları hafifçe titreyen Baekhyun'u izlemek büyük bir zevkti.

''Bundan böyle benim adım Chanyeol, beni bundan sonra bu isimle tanımanızı istiyorum. Artık bu isme itaat edeceksiniz ve edeceğiniz yemin yalnızca bu isim üzerine olacak.''

Sonra Baekhyun'a baktım ve onun siyah perçemleri arasından bana hayranlıkla baktığını fark ettim, bir NPC için fazla belirgin duygu değişimleri yaşıyordu. Bunun nasıl olabildiğini merak etmiştim ancak en fazla sekiz saatlik sürecek bir yemini dinlemek üzereydim. Gerçek hayatta saat şu anda biri gösteriyor olsa gerekti. Minhee'nin bu sabah gelmesini ummaktan başka yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu.

Böylece ilk yemini eden Baekhyun olmuştu.

Elini kalbini üzerine getirdi ve gözlerini gözlerime dikti, söylediği kelimeleri duyuyor veya dikkat ediyor değildim. Oyun içerisinde bulunan sonsuz sadakat yeminini Lonca için etmek yerine bu sefer Chanyeol ismine ediyorlardı. Benim gözlerim şu an onun ince ve hatları oldukça ince olan dudaklarından öteye gidemiyordu. Ne olurdu yani şu çocuk gerçek bir insan olsaydı da onunla rahatça flört edebilseydim? Belki orta gelirli bir üniversite öğrencisi olurdu ve gay olduğunun henüz farkında olmazdı bu sayede ona yardım ederdim... Şu anda onun bir NPC olduğundan başka bir şey düşünememek çok sinir bozucuydu.

Baekhyun yeminini bitirdikten ve yeniden yerine, benim yanıma geçtikten sonra sırayla diğer tüm kat muhafızları da yeminlerini tekrarladılar. Oyun içinde bile olsa kral gibi hissettirmişti bu, sekiz saatlik bir kral.

''Jongin, etrafa göz atmanı istiyorum. Yakında herhangi bir canlı belirtisi var mı iyice dikkat et. Yanına istediğin bir tane Hizmetçi Muhafızlardan alabilirsin ancak çok dikkat çekmeyin, geri kalanlarınız işlerinin başına dönebilirler.''

Bu şekilde hepsi Taht Odasından ayrıldı ve geriye yalnızca Baekhyun ile ben kaldık, yeniden. Bana o küçük, parlak ela gözleriyle bakıyordu ve sanki kendisine de bir görev vermemi ister gibi gözüküyordu. Bir süre oturduğum yerden onu izledim, küçük kanatlarını sırtında toplamıştı ancak ne zaman arkasından hafifçe gözüken beyaz tüylerine göz atsam titriyorlardı. Gözlerine baktığım zaman gözlerini hemen aşağı indiriyordu ve parmaklarıyla oynayıp duruyordu. Aşırı tatlı bir şeydi şu anda.

''Baekhyun,'' diye seslendim ancak ne diyeceğimi de bilmiyordum ya, neyse. Yalnızca adını söylemek istemiştim.

Başını anında kaldırdı ve sağ elini kalbine götürerek hafifçe eğildi durduğu yerde. Of ya, çok güzel görünüyordu. Bir NPC ile flört edersem neler olurdu acaba?

''Bana kendinden bahseder misin?''

Vücudunun kasıldığını hisseder gibi oldum, kanatlarını hafifçe açıp kapattı ve ve yerinden doğrulduğunda gözleri direk olarak beni buldu.

''Her şeyimi biliyorsunuz,''

''Bana Chanyeol demeni istiyorum.''

Önce mutlu oldu gibi geldi ancak sonrasında kaşlarını çattı ve hızlıca reddetti.

''Nasıl olur! Size isminizle nasıl seslenebilirim, benim gibi biri bunu hak etmez.''

Güldüm ve ayağa kalktım, giderek onun basit bir yazılımdan ibaret oluşuna inancım azalıyordu.

Gözleriyle beni takip ediyor, üzerindeki beyaz gömleğin kollarını çekiştirip duruyordu. Yavaşça elinden tuttum ve onu kendime çekerken diğer elimle kanadının tekini alarak okşadım. Sanal bir oyunun içerisindeydik ve ne kadar gerçeklik eldivenlerini takıyor olsam da bu kadar yumuşak hissettirmemesi gerekiyordu. Ancak öyleydi, tüylerinin her birini hissedebiliyordum, yumuşacıklardı ve altındaki sert kemiğin eklem yerinden hafifçe bastırmam Baekhyun'un kanadını tamamen açması için yeterli olmuştu. Harika bir şeydi. Elimin altında titreyen kemiğini bile hissedebiliyordum.

Elini tuttuğum elimi biraz havaya kaldırdım ve kanadında gezinen elimi ise gömleğinin açıkta bıraktığı beline bıraktım. Kendi etrafımızda yavaşça döndük. Gözlerimiz birbirinden ayrılmıyordu. Etrafımız sessizlikle sarmalanmıştı ve adımlarımız taht odasının boşluğunu ancak doldurabiliyordu. Neden bunu daha önce yapmadığımı merak ettim, neden bu ela gözler daha önce bana bakmamıştı daha önce? Neden bu meleği kollarıma almamıştım, neden sessizlik etrafımızı sararken onunla dans etmemiştim?

Bir sonraki dönüşümüzde heyecandan olsa gerek, kanadını öyle çok hareket ettirdi ki onu tuttuğum elime çarptı ve bu canımı yaktı. Sanki gerçekten de bir şey elime vurmuştu. Aniden geri çekildim ve şokla derin bir nefes aldım, Baekhyun da bu hareketime şaşırmış görünmüştü ancak hemen sonra ne olduğunu anlamış ve özürler dileyerek koluma tutunmaya çalışmıştı.

Ancak onu görmem mümkün değildi. Düşüncelerim öyle yoğunlaşmıştı ki kalbimin korkudan ve heyecandan ne kadar hızlı attığını bile fark edememiştim. Baekhyun'un kanadı elime çarpmıştı yanlışlıkla ve canım acımıştı. Güzeller güzeli meleği düşünmeden aceleyle üzerimdeki gömleğin kolunu sıyırdım ve onun çarptığı yere baktım.

Kızarmıştı.

Böyle bir şey nasıl olabilirdi?

*

Yıllardan 2126, artık insanlar sanal olarak oyunların içerisinde girebiliyor ve tıpkı gerçek hayatta yaşar gibi oyunun içerisinde barınıp, nefes alabiliyorlar. Ancak her ne olursa olsun, oyunun içerisinde sahip olduğunuz can azalırken veya tamamen bittiğinde, kendi canınız yanmıyordu. Asla. Böyle bir şey sizi ölüme kadar götürebilirdi. Üstelik canınızı acıtırken gerçek bedeninize de zarar veriyorsa bir oyun, yapımcıları davalık olurdu ve batmaktan öteye geçemezlerdi. Arada çok ince bir çizgi vardı bu çizgiyi bozmak çok kolay olabilirdi.

Baekhyun iki dizininin de üstüne çökmüş, canımı yaktığı için özür dileyip duruyordu. Kendime gelmem gerekiyordu, ancak başaramıyordum. Sanal bedenimin kolunun üzeri kızarmıştı. Bunun manası, gerçek bedenimin de mi zarar gördüğü demek oluyordu? Burada tehlikede miydim? Ne yapmam gerekiyordu? Ya bir oyuncu daha içeride tıkılı kaldıysa ve bana saldırırsa? Ya gerçek bedenim de zarar görürse? Ne yapmam gerekiyordu?

''Sizin kutsal bedeninize zarar verdiğim için cezalandırılmayı hak ediyorum,''

Baekhyun'un neredeyse çığlık atar gibi çıkan sesi beni az da olsa kendime getirdiğinde gözlerimi kızarmış kolumun üzerinden çekip ona bakabilmeyi başarmıştım. Dizlerinin üstüne çöktüğü yerde bana çarpan kanadını kucağına çekmiş, yaşlı gözleriyle beyazlığı ile parıldayan tüylerine bakıyordu. Konuşurken dudakları titriyordu.

''Kesin kanadımı, Chanyeol-sama. Size zarar veren hiçbir şeyin yeri yok Kabriminiz içerisinde.''

Sanki her an kendi kanadını kesmeye hazır, ancak bu işi benim yapmamı istediğinden dolayı kendini tutuyormuş gibi bir hali vardı. Derin bir nefes aldım ve paniklediğimi daha fazla belli etmemeye çalışarak üzerimdeki gömleğin kolunu geri indirdim. Bunu sonradan, tek başıma düşünsem daha iyi olurdu.

Güzeller güzeli meleğe geri döndüğümde, onun hala yaşlı gözlerle kanadına baktığını gördüm. Başını öne doğru eğmişti ve ona doğru eğildiğimi fark ettiğinde gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak kanadını bana doğru çıkarttı. Beyaz, titreyen tüyleri bana doğru uzanıyordu. Nedense bu beni gülümsetti ve kanadını hafifçe tuttuğumda titreyişini hissetmem de hoşuma gitti. Gerçekten onu cezalandıracağımı düşünüyor olmalıydı. Belki Peroroncino olsaydı benim yerimde, gerçekten de cezalandırılabilirdi.

Bir kolumu arkama attım ve hafifçe eğilerek, sanki partnerimin elini öpüyormuşcasına, Baekhyun'nun narin kanadına hafifçe dudaklarımı bastırdım. Çok temiz bir kokusu vardı ancak neye benzediğini bir türlü çıkaramamıştım. Yere çökmüş, cezasını bekleyen meleğin içine titrek bir nefes çektiğini işittiğimde nedense gülmeden edemedim ve öptüğüm kanadını hafifçe arkaya ittirirken kucağına bıraktığı ellerinden birini tutarak onu ayağa, yeniden kollarımın arasına çektim. Of, bir NPCnin yaşlı gözlerine bakıp da onu öpmek isteyeceğimi hiç düşünmezdim ama işte buradaydık. Yüzünü avuçlarımın içine almıştım, gözleri şaşkınlıktan açılmış, kaşları yukarı kalkmıştı ve ne enteresandır, yüzü yumuşacıktı. Dudakları avuçlarımın yüzüne uyguladığı baskı sağ olsun, bir miktar dışarı taşmıştı ve onu öpüyordum. Dudakları da yumuşacıktı.

Bu çocuk neden bir NPC'ydi sanki?

Sonra geri çekildim ve hala şaşkınlıktan boş boş bakan gözlerine gözlerime diktim. Ne bir şey söylemiş, ne de yapmıştı. Elleri iki yanda yumruk olmuştu ve sanki bir şeye vurmak istiyormuş gibi duruyordu. Bu beni güldürdü ve ona söylediğim ilk şey artık gidebileceği oldu. Onu Wufan'ın yanına yolladım ve kendisine yardımcı olmasını istedim. Çok komikti, sakince geri çekildi ve yavaşça selam verdikten sonra hızla yanımdan ayrıldı.

Sonunda biraz yalnız kalabilmiştim.

Sanırım çoktan iki saat olmuştu, kendime ait olan odada bir sağa bir sola yürümekten yorulmuş en sonunda kendimi yatağa atmıştım. Biraz sertti, tuhaf bir şekilde bunu da hissedebiliyordum ancak artık sorgulamaktan yorulmuştum.

Sonuç olarak, burada kendimi en iyi şekilde korumam gerektiğine karar vermiştim. Eğer basit bir NPC'nin kanadı koluma çarptı diye kolum kızarıyorsa, bir oyuncunun kılıcı bedenimin içinden geçerse ölebilirdim bile. Ancak yine de merak ediyordum işte, burada benden başka biri var mıydı yoksa favori oyununu Yggdrasil olarak ilan eden kişiler arasında bir tek ben mi sunucunun tam olarak kapanacağı saati seçmiştim? Ancak her ne olursa olsun oyunun beni dışarı atmaması veya uyarı vermemesi çok saçmaydı.

Derin bir nefes alarak, biraz da kendime güvenimi sonunda getirerek, kabrimizden dışarı çıkmaya karar verdim. Ne de olsa bu oyundaki en güçlü oyunculardan biriydim ve benden başka bir oyuncu kalmış olsa bile o kişinin benden daha güçlü bir oyuncu olması olasılığı çok düşüktü.

Bu şekilde kendimi odamdan dışarı attığımda kabrin oldukça boş olduğunu gördüm. Aslında bu normaldi, kırk bir yoldaş yavaş yavaş oyundan ayrıldıkça özel odalar katındaki kalabalıkta azalmaya başlamıştı ve sonunda burada olan tek kişi bendim. Belki de benim de gitmem gerekirdi ancak nedense, içimdeki tüm tedirginliğe rağmen pişman hissetmiyordum. Burada olmak güzeldi, sadece nedenini merak ediyordum ve bu da kişiliğimden gelen bir şeydi elbette. Engellemem pek de mümkün değildi, ne de olsa bu özellik biz Park'ları ülkenin en zenginlerinden biri haline getirmişti. Bir oyun delisi olmam bunu değiştirmiyordu.

Sonunda ilk kata geldiğimde, Jongin'i etrafa göz gezdirmesi için gönderdiğimi hatırladım. Beni görmesinde bir sakınca olmazdı tabii ki ancak tek başıma, düşüncelerimle baş başa olmak istiyordum. Belki Baekhyun olsaydı çok fazla dert etmezdim, yalan yok.

Bu düşünce beni gülümsetti.

Jongin geçerken gerçekten de beni gördü ve başka bir Hizmetçi muhafızı, zaten beraberinde götürdüğü muhafızın yanına çağırarak benim peşimden geldi.

''Chanyeol-sama.''

Normalde, NPCler siz çağırmadan yanınıza gelmezdi. Eğer oyunun içinde fark etmeden açtığınız bir hikaye modu yoksa tabii ki, ancak bu da oldukça nadirdi ve internetin söylediğine göre ben zaten hepsini tamamlamıştım. Yine de düşününce, bir gece de o kadar tuhaf şey olmuştu ki artık şaşırmam bile yersiz geliyordu.

Onun eğilerek beni selamlamasını izlerken NPC'nin ismiyle seslendim ve demek istediği şeyi bekledim.

''Size rapor vermek için gelmek üzereydim. Görünürde herhangi bir değişiklik yok. Yalnızca etrafımızdaki bataklığın seviyesi biraz yükselmiş gözüküyor bu yüzden Joohyun'un bataklığın bizim kısmına otlardan küçük bir bariyer yapmasını istemeyi öneriyorum. Daha önce de böyle bir durum olmuştu ve kolaylıkla çözülmüştü. Bunun haricinde, kuzey bölgesinde bulunan anıt mezarın etrafında üç tane ölü beden bulundu. İki tane erkek, biri şeytan ve diğeri su altı ejderhası, biri de kız. Kızın bedeni mahvolmuş durumda bu sebeple hangi türe ait olduğunu belirleyemedik. İkiye bir savaş olabileceğini düşünüyorum ancak çok olası gözükmüyor. Yine de etrafta başka kimsenin ayak izini bulamadık.''

Jongin'i dinlerken, içimdeki şüphelerin gerçek olduğunu duymak tüylerimi ürpertmişti. Bu kişilerin NPC olabilitesi ise aklımın ucundan bile geçmiyordu.

''Neredeler şu anda?''

Bedenleri incelemek üzere sarmalanıp anıt mezarın içerisinde kaldırılmıştı. Kenarda, beyaz kumaşlar içerisinde duran bedenlerin şu anda yalnızca ayakları gözüküyordu. Yanımda Jongin ve Junmyeon vardı. Diğerlerine henüz haber verilmemişti.

''Kumaşları kaldırın.''

Ölü bedenlerin yanına yaklaştıktan sonra söyledim.

Oyunda öldükten sonra, bedenimizden geriye uçuşan parıltılardan başka bir şey kalmazdı genelde. Hatta her zaman demek daha doğru olurdu sanırım. Neticede, ancak öldürülen NPC'lerin cesetleri bir süre oyunda gözüküyordu ve tıpkı gerçek hayattaki gibi bir süre sonra çürümeye başladıklarını bile görebiliyorduk. Ancak aynı şey oyuncular için gerçek değildi. Yine de içimden bir ses bu kişilerin NPC değil, birer oyuncu olduklarını söylüyordu. Aynı yerde, üstelikte bizim kabrimize, Nazarick'in Büyük Kabri'ne yakın bir yerde üç tane başıboş NPC'nin olması imkansız bir şeydi. Onları öldüren şeyin ne olduğunu konuşmak bile istemiyordum.

''Kimliklerini tespit edebildiniz mi?'

Jongin yanıt vermekte gecikmemişti, ne de olsa bir Kurt Adam olarak koku duyusu oldukça gelişmiş olmalıydı. Ancak bana nasıl bir isim verirse versin, bu kişilerin NPC olup olmadığını anlamamın tek yolu herhangi bir lonca üyesi olup olmadığını bulmam olabilirdi. Tabi lonca üyelerinin her biri oyunu terk ederek gerçek yaşama dönmüştü, benim de yapmam gerektiği gibi, ve oyun konsolu-

Tabi ya! Oyun konsolu.

Bunu şimdiye kadar denememiştim ve çalışacağını da düşünmüyordum ancak oyun konsolunu açabilmemiz için her bir oyunun bileğinde derisine işlenmiş gibi görünen bir bileklik olurdu. Bir dövme gibi düşünebilirsiniz bunu. Oyuncuların bileklerinde de bunlardan olması gerekiyordu.

Hızlı bir şekilde cesetlerin yanına ilerledim ve en yakınımda kalan kızın ölmüş bedenini tuttum. Teni oldukça soğuktu ve bunu hissetmek kanımı dondurdu. Neyse ki gözleri kapalıydı, eğer açık olsalardı ne hissederdim bilemiyorum.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve içeriye işlemiş olan ölüm kokusunu almamaya çalıştım. Burası en sevdiğim oyunun içi olabilirdi ancak gerçek bedenim hala dışarıda sessizce uyuyordu ve kaç saat geçtiğini, sabaha kaç saat kaldığını bilmiyordum. Ekranın köşesinde beliren, gerçek saati gösteren ekran kaybolmuştu.

Yeniden odaklanmayı başarabildiğimde, bakışlarım kızın bileklerine indi ancak orada herhangi bir şey yoktu. Bu yüzden diğer bileğine, bunun için kızın üstünden eğilmek zorunda olmak kötü hissettirmişti, uzandım ve orada cesedin kolunun tamamen parçalanmış olduğunu gördüm. Ve işin ilginç yanı, bunu gördükten sonra diğer cesetleri kontrol etmek istediğimde, her iki erkek bedenin de kolları tamamen parçalanmıştı.

Eğer oyun konsolunu açabilmemizi sağlayan işareti kaybetmiş olsaydık, işaret vücudumuzun başka bir yerinde çıkar mıydı merak ettim ancak bunu düşünmek saçmaydı. Oyunda yalnızca can puanı kaybederdin ve eğer herhangi bir uzvunu kaybetmiş olsaydın bile bu ertesi güne yerine gelirdi. İşaretin başka bir yerde çıkma gibi bir olasılığı gerçekten var mıydı?

Sıkılmışlıkla iç çekmeme mani olmak için kendimi gerçekten iyice tutmam gerekmişti. Bu kişilerin nasıl öldüklerini bilmiyordum ancak tahmin ettiğim tek şey, onları kim öldürdüyse bileklerinde bulunan şeyin ne anlama geldiklerini biliyordu. Bu da tek bir sonuca çıkıyordu, benden başka bir oyuncu daha vardı ve içeride kalan kişileri öldürüyordu.

Ama bu şekilde, oyuncu öldükten sonra ne oluyordu? Ve sıra bana gelince ne olacaktı? Gerçekten ölecek miydim, yoksa yalnızca oyundan mı çıkacaktım?

Bu kişi her kimse, beni öldürmesine izin verip vermeyeceğim şu anda bir muammaydı, yapmam gereken tek şey benimle birlikte buraya sıkışmış diğer oyuncuları bulmak olmalıydı.

Jongin'e cesetleri yakmasını söyledikten sonra Junmyeon ile birlikte Nazarick'in Büyük Kabrine geri döndük ve onu kendi işinin başına yolladıktan sonra bende biraz düşünebilmek için, ki buraya tıkıldığımdan beri yaptığım tek şey buydu, kendi odama doğru yol aldım. Eh, ışınlandım demek daha doğru olurdu.

Aradan ne kadar süre geçtiği hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu.

Bir hafta? Belki bir ay?

Bilmiyordum.

Bu süre zarfında Loncamızın etrafındaki her şeyi yeniden araştırmıştık ve tamda tahmin ettiğim gibi, bütün loncaların içi bomboştu. Bir tane bile oyuncu bulamamıştım ve oyunculara hizmet eden NPC'lerin hepsi de nedensizce boş loncaları korumaya çalışıyordu. Ne gereksiz bir davranıştı. Arkalarında oyuncu olmadığı sürece, NPCleri yenmek çocuk oyuncağı gibi olmuştu. Onlara emir veren herhangi biri yoktu ve bilgisayar zekası ne kadar yüksek olursa olsun, bir süreden sonra aynı düzlemde ilerliyordu.

Ancak herhangi bir oyuncu bulamamıştım ve bu beni germekten başka da bir şey yapmıyordu. Oyunda ilk sıkıştığım andaki gibi başka bir ceset bulunamamıştı ve artık onların da bir NPC olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştım, ki bazen aklımı toparlamak oldukça zor oluyordu. Ara sıra Baekhyun'un bana seslenmesiyle uyanıyordum ve o zamanlarda gerçekten de kendi odamda olduğumu, etrafımın yastıklarla sarılı olduğunu ve Baekhyun'un yanı başımda, o güzel elleriyle saçlarımı okşayışı gerçek gibi geliyordu. Solduğum hava sanki gerçekten de ciğerime kadar ulaşıyordu.

Ancak sonra Baekhyun'un arkasında, bir gölge gibi yükselen ve benim yanımda olmasının heyecanından ötürü ara sıra titreyen kanatları gözüme çarpıyordu ve sonra onunda aslında bir bilgisayar zekasından ibaret olduğunu, üstelik hala daha bir oyunun içerisinde sıkışıp kaldığımı hatırlıyordum.

Bu en sevdiğim oyundu ve ne olursa olsun içeride olmak heyecan vericiydi. Arkamdakiler gerçek oyuncular değil de NPC'lerden ibaret olan bir ordu olsa bile boş loncaları ele geçirmek ve oralara benim emrim altındaki NPC'leri yerleştirmek her ne olursa olsun eğlenceliydi.

Fakat dediğim gibi, ne kadar süre geçtiği hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu ve gerçek hayatta ki vücudumun iflas etmeye yakın olduğunu düşünüp duruyordum.

Yine o anlardan biriydi.

Baekhyun yanımda uzanıyordu ve eli saçlarıma karışmıştı. Ela gözleri yüzüme odaklıydı ve sanki bir şeyler düşünüyormuş gibiydi. Bir an, gerçekten uyandığımı ve Baekhyun'un da o basit NPC'lerden biri olmadığını hayal ettim. Her sabah, onun meleksi yüzüne bakarak uyanmak harika bir duydu olurdu.

''Chanyeol,''

Bu kadar zaman içerisinde kendisi de sonunda bana ismimle seslenmekte bir sorun yaşamamaya başlamıştı. Sürekli benim odamda yatıp kalkıyor, sürekli ona dokunuyor ve boynuna sokularak yorulan zihnimi dinlendiriyordum. Diğer NPC'ler bile sanki Baekhyun loncanın üyelerindenmiş gibi davranmaya başlamıştı. Bu durum ilk başta tuhaf gelse bile, artık oyununun içerisinde birçok şeyi sorgulamaz olmuştum.

''Bu aralar çok çabuk yoruluyorsun.''

Derin bir nefes çektim içime ve oksijenin gerçekten de ciğerlerime dolduğunu hissedebilmek istedim. Oysa soluduğum şey Baekhyun'un temiz kokusu olmuştu. Eh, bundan da pek şikayetçi değildim gerçi.

Bu geçen süre içerisinde Baekhyun ile yakınlaşmamız olağan bir şekilde gerçekleşmişti. Ben onun bir NPC olmasını umursamayı bırakalı uzun zaman olmuş gibi hissettiriyordu ve zaten onun da bu konu hakkında herhangi bir fikri yoktu. O yalnızca kendisi için yazılmış olan geçmişi biliyordu ve benim son anda yaptığım değişiklik ile birlikte gerçekten de bana aşıkmış gibi duruyordu.

Eğer, rastgele bir şekilde de olsa, öyle bir değişiklik yapmamış olsaydım işler nasıl ilerlerdi bazen merak etmiyor değildim fakat şu durumumda merak edilecek başka şeyler vardı.

''Biraz halsizim.''

Söyledikten sonra Baekhyun'un yüz ifadesi donuklaşmıştı, sanki gerçekten bir şeyler düşünüyormuş gibi bir hali vardı. Sıkıntılı duruyordu ve gerçek bir insana o kadar çok benziyordu ki arkasında titreşip duran melek kanatlarını göremiyor olsam ona bir oyuncu olup olmadığını sormadan önce dudaklarından öpmüş olurdum.

Soruyu sormayacağım, onu öpmeyeceğim anlamına gelmiyordu neyse ki.

Uzandığım yerde biraz doğruldum ve dudaklarımın onunkilerin üzerine kapanırken bir elim yataktan destek alıyor, diğer elim yumuşacık yanağını kavrıyordu. Kapanmış göz kapaklarının üzerine siyah perçemleri dökülüyordu ve ben onun tadını bir kez daha alırken, kendimi yeniden kaptırıyordum.

O sırada, beklemediğim bir şekilde Jongin'in sesini beynimin içerisinde duydum. Bana mesaj gönderiyor gibiydi. Loncanın önünde duran birkaç kişi olduğunu söylüyordu. Bu ileti, dudaklarımı Baekhyun'un dudaklarının üzerinden çekmeme yetti ve nedense bu hareketim onu pek de şaşırtmadı. Yalnızca benim şaşkınlıktan açılmış, belki birazda enerjiyle dolmuş gözlerime bakıyordu sakince.

''Loncanın önünde bekleyen birileri var, Baekhyun. Onları benimle birlikte karşılamanı istiyorum. Ne olur ne olmaz diye, savaş zırhını kuşan.''

Bunu dememle birlikte Baekhyun hızla ayaklandı, ancak gitmeden önce kısa bir süre duraklamış, ardından bana bakmıştı. Bir şey soracakmış gibi oldu fakat bir şey demeden hızla odamdan ayrılmadan önce onun bir kez daha gerçekten de bir insan olabileceğini düşündüm, belki de bir dilekti yalnızca.

Birkaç dakika içerisinde Taht Odasına varmıştık. Kat muhafızları sıralı bir şekilde demir tahtın önünde dizilmişlerdi ve Baekhyun hariç hepsi normalde nasılsa o şekilde gözüküyorlardı. Yine de savaşmaya hazır olduklarını biliyordum.

Bu zamana kadar geçen sürede birkaç şeyi test etmeye fırsatım olmuştu. Mesela, bir büyücü sınıfı oyuncu olarak hala daha yakın savaşlarda iyi değildim. Üzerinde çalışmıştım, ancak belli bir noktadan sonra kılıçlar elimden sanki biri çekip alıyormuşçasına fırlayıp duruyorlardı. Bu sebeple yeniden büyülerim üzerinde çalışmaya dönmüştüm. Çoğu zaman yalnızca düşünerek büyülerimi aktifleştirebiliyordum ancak belli başlı büyülerin isimlerini söylemem gerekiyordu. Bunu da oldukça kısık sesle söylüyordum çünkü yüksek sesle bağırdığım zaman kendimi çok gülünç hissetmekten alıkoyamıyordum. Ve bu tür büyüleri yaparken zaten had safhaya ulaşmış yorgunluğum daha da artıyordu ve elbette bunu NPC'lerim de fark ediyordu, başta da Baekhyun. Bu durumumu ilk fark ettiğinden beri yanımdan bir saniye olsun ayrılmakta çok tereddüde kapılıyordu ancak iyiydim. İyi olmak zorundaydım.

Tüm oyuncuların gitmesiyle birlikte, oyun içi canavarlarıyla yapılan bazı dövüşler sanki hiç olmamış gibi yeniden doğmuşlardı ve bunlardan birkaç tanesini de yeniden indirme fırsatım olmuştu. Kara Ejderde bunlardan bir tanesiydi. Yaşadığı mağaranın içerisine Kyungsoo, Wufan ve Baekhyun ile birlikte girmiştik. Oldukça eğlenceli bir dövüştü fakat aldığım yaralar sanki gerçek hayatta nasıl iyileşiyorsa o şekilde geçiyordu. Acı hissiyatı da oldukça güçlüydü.

Tamam, bunları hatırlamak için pek de doğru bir an değildi sanırım.

Yine de yanı başımda, bembeyaz zırhıyla ve yere dayadığı uzun kılıcıyla birlikte kanatlarını tamamen açmış bir şekilde duruyorken nasıl oldu da bu kadar yakınlaştığımızı bir kez daha düşünme fırsatı yakaladım.

Baekhyun tamamen inanılmazdı.

Ona yazdığım yeni hayat hikayesi ile gerçekten de bana aşık görünüyordu. Hatta bana tapıyor bile desem çok aşırıya kaçar mıydım, bilmiyordum. Ağzımdan çıkacak olan tek bir laf ile dünyayı (tabii ki de oyun dünyasını) yerinden oynatmaya hazırdı. Yine de ona ne zaman yaklaşsam yanakları kızarıyor, beyazın en güzel tonundaki kanatları titremeden duramıyor ve bakışları buğulanıyordu. Elleri buz kesiyordu sanki bana dokunurken ama ateş basmış yanakları da asla soğumuyordu.

İç çekmekten kendimi alamıyordum.

Sonunda Taht Odasının kapıları açıldığında içeriye üç kişi girdi. Üçü de şeytan türünde gözüküyorlardı. İkisinin oldukça küçük, diğerinin ise tıpkı mitolojik yaratıkları anlatırken çizdikleri gibi kocaman bir kanadı vardı. Üçünün de kanatları siyah rengindeydi tabii ki, açıklamaya gerek bile yoktu. Fakat perişan halde gözüküyorlardı ve bu da oldukça tuhaf bir durumdu tabii ki de. Bir NPC'nin bu şekilde perişan durması çok enteresandı.

Zar zor önümde referans verdikten sonra ne diyeceklerini bilemez gibi birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Sanki bekledikleri tepkiyi alamamışlardı. En sonunda, ortadaki konuştu.

''Sonuna kadar duranlardan mısınız?''

Nedendir bilinmez, belki de çok yorulduğumdandır ve artık umudumu neredeyse kesmek üzere olduğumdandır, ilk başta kastettiği şeyi anlamamıştım. Ancak anladıktan sonra yerimde daha fazla oturamaz oldum. Ne var ki Baekhyun hemen önüme geçti.

''Tehlikeli olabilir.''

Direk olarak gözlerime bakıyordu ve sanki oraya gitmememi istiyormuş gibi bir durumu vardı. Gelen üç kişiye yaklaşmamı istemiyormuş gibiydi. Gözlerinde üzüntü vardı.

Derin bir nefes alarak karşımda duran 3 kişiye baktım, bu iç kişi de oyuncuydu. Bundan emindim. Başka kim böyle bir soru sorabilirdi ki? Oyunun kapanma günü elbette benden başka da bekleyenler olmalıydı.

Ancak onlara doğru adım attığım anda, göğsümde inanılmaz bir acı hissettim. Sanki ölüyormuşum gibi bir şeydi bu. Hafifçe aşağı baktığım zaman, tamda acının yayıldığı yerden doğrı çıkan metal bir şeyi fark ettim.

NPC Melek Baekhyun'un kullandığı kılıcı.

Sonra kılıcı göğsümden çıkardı ve karşımdaki üç yabancının çığlıklar atarak bana doğru koştuğunu gördüm. Fakat onlarda Jongin ve Junmyeon tarafından durdurulmuş, hatta öldürülmüştü. Burada neler oluyordu?

Dizlerimin tutmamasıyla beraber kendimi yerde bulduğumda hem vücuduma yayılmış olan acıyla birlikte hem de Baekhyun'un beni gerçekten de öldürmüş olduğu gerçeğiyle birlikte ona doğru dönmeye çalıştım. Benim kanımla süslenmiş kılıcını yere atmış, bana doğru koşturmuştu. Sanki bunu yapan kendisi değilmiş gibi, gözlerinde acının yaşları vardı.

''Üzgünüm,'' dedi. ''Seni o kadar çok seviyordum ki sonradan pişman olacağımı düşünemedim, üzgünüm.''

Sonra o kırmızı dudaklarını, dudaklarıma kapandı ve bende beni aşağı çeken karanlığa izin verdim.

*

Gözlerimi açışım bir hastane odasında oldu. Makinenin mekanın sesi düzenli aralıklarla kulaklarıma ulaşıyordu ve ağzımda bir solunum cihazı vardı. Odada kimse yoktu.

Ben de yeniden uykuya daldım.

Sonradan kulaklarıma ulaşan seslerle uyandığımı hissetmiştim.

''Kalp atışları normale dönmüş durumunda, herhangi bir sorun yok. Üç gün içerisinde uyanacağını düşünüyoruz ancak yine de dikkatli olmakta yarar var, gözünüzü üstünden ayırmayın lütfen.''

Sonra sesler bir sele kapıldı ve bilincim yeniden kapandı.

''Uyanıyor!''

Biri yanı başımda oturuyordu ve elimi sıkıca tuttuğunu hissedebiliyordum. Sonra bağırdı, elimdeki sıcaklığı kaybolurken sandalyeden çıkan bir gıcırtı kulaklarıma doldu ve kapının hızlıca açıldığını duydum ancak geri kapanmamıştı. Demir kapının duvara çarpan kolunun sesi sanki hala beynimde yankılanıyordu.

An sonra odaya birkaç doktor koştura koştura girdi ve tahminimce, hayati değerlerime bakmaya başladılar. Yüzlerindeki panik yavaş yavaş sönerken ve yerini gülümsemelere bırakırken sekreterim Minhee ile göz göze geldik. Üzerine bordo renginde, oldukça canlı duran güzel bir elbise vardı ve nedense bunu oldukça komik buldum. Oyundayken de gözlerimin rengi bordoydu.

''Kendinizi nasıl hissediyorsunuz?''

Doktor sorduğunda istemsiz bir şekilde ona doğru döndüm ve cevaplamak için ağzımı açtım ancak konuşmak bile çok yorucuydu bu yüzden cevap verebilmem için belli bir süre geçmesi gerekti.

''Yorgun.'' diyebildim bu yüzden.

''Çok normal, uzun zamandır koma durumdasınız. Oyundan çıkabilmeniz başka oyunculara göre çok uzun sürdüğü için vücudunuz güçsüz düşmüş durumda. Ancak endişelenmeyin, yakında iyileşeceksiniz.''

Bundan sonraki her şey çok hızlı bir şekilde gelişmişti. Kısa zaman içerisinde gerçekten de çökmüş gibi görünen vücudum kendisini toparladı ve bir buçuk ayın sonunda kendimi işlere verecek kadar sağlıklı hissetmeye başlamıştım.

Ancak aklımdan çıkaramadığım biri vardı.

NPC Melek Baekhyun.

Bazen etrafta onun yüzünü görüyor gibi oluyordum, onun sesini duyuyor gibi hissediyordum. Delirecekmişim gibi değil mi? Belki de çoktan delirmişimdir. Ancak onu unutabilmeme imkan var mı bilmiyordum. Onu tuttuğumdaki elinin soğukluğu, yanaklarının yumuşaklığı ve hatta dudaklarının kırmızılığını sanki hala hissedebiliyordum. Hatta bazen kokusunu öyle çok özlüyordum ki bu beni kızdırıyordu. Bir oyununun içerisindeki yapay zekaya aşık olmuştum. Ve çözümü yoktu.

Duyduğuma göre, oyunun kapandığı gün dünyanın bir çok yerinden oyuncular oyunu terk etmeyi reddederek, tıpkı benim gibi, sunucunun kendilerini atmalarını beklemişlerdi ancak tabii ki de öyle bir şey olmamış ve oyunun içerisinden çıkmamışlardı. Oyun şirketinin açıkladığına göre ise sistemlerinden kaynaklanan bir arıza sebebiyle oyundan çıkmayan oyuncuların üzerine sistem kapanmıştı ve geri açamamışlardı. Oyuncunun tek yapması gereken şey, sistemsel hatadan kaynaklı olarak artan acı hissiyatına dayanarak kendilerini öldürmekmiş fakat ne yazık ki bu bilgiyi oyunun içerisinde kalan kişilere açamamışlardı.

Oyunun içerisinde kaldığım süre ise tam olarak sekiz günmüş. Ne kadar da az geliyor kulağa, oysa ki bir aydan fazladır orada, Baekhyun ile birlikte olduğuma yemin edebilirdim.

Minhee çoğunlukla yaptığı gibi o günün sabahı evime gelmemiş ve ancak bir gün sonra bir şeylerden şüphelenerek evime girdiğimde beni halen daha oyunun içerisinde bulunca sinirlenerek sistemi kapatmış. Doğal olarak uyanmamışım tabii ki. Bu onu endişelendirince de ambulansı arayarak hastaneye kaldırılmışım. Başka kişilerin kısa zaman içerisinde uyanmasından ötürü Minhee'de umudu kaybetmemiş tabii ki, fakat sekiz gün boyunca nasıl da endişelendiğini tahmin etmek çok zor. Minhee iyi bir kız.

O kadar zamanın sonunda, doğal olarak oyunlardan biraz uzaklaşmış ve kendimi daha çok işime adamıştım. Kafamı toparlamak zordu ve konsantrasyonumu sağlamakta bir o kadar zordu doğal olarak. Bu yüzden Minhee'yi dinleyerek bir psikologa gitmeye başlamış, tam olarak yedi seanstan sonra ise çok da bir işe yaramadığını düşünerek gitmeyi bırakmıştım.

Neredeyse bir yıl olacaktı ancak hala daha Baekhyun'un yüzü gözlerimin önünden gitmiyor, onun beni her görüşünde titreyen beyaz kanatlarına bir kere daha bakmak istiyordum. Elimde oyuna ait tek bir fotoğraf olmaması, onu yalnızca hatıralarımda görebilmek kalbimi acıtıyordu ancak elimde olan bir şeyde yoktu. Yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu.

Veya ben öyle sanıyordum.

Bir gün, şirkete yakın olan bir kahve dükkanındaki sıramı beklerken değişik bir olay oldu. Sesini duyduğumu sanalı neredeyse dört aydan fazla olmuştu ve yeniden onu duyuyordum. Fakat bu sefer zaten daha önce olan konuşmalarımızdan bir parça veya adımı seslenişi değildi. Oldukça basit bir şekilde kahve siparişi veren sesini duyabiliyordum.

Bu beni nasıl şoka uğrattı tahmin edebilirsiniz, hatta yeniden deliriyorum sandım. O kadar zamandan sonra hala daha etkisini üzerimden atamadığımı düşündüm (Ki aslında gerçekten atamamıştım, her gece uyumadan önce onu düşünüyordum) ve sipariş verildikten sonra beklenen kısma göz atabilmem biraz uzun sürdü. Öyle uzun sürdü ki o çoktan kahvesini almış, çıkışa doğru yürüyordu.

Saçları siyah değildi, hayır. Kahvenin çok tatlı bir tonundaydı ve teni de oyundaki kadar beyaz değildi hatta kumral bile diyebilirdim. Ama oydu işte, biliyordum. Vücut hatları neredeyse aynıydı, hatta eğer belinden bir çift kanat çıkmış olsaydı hiç garipsemezdim bile.

Vücudum kendi kendine hareket etmeden önce sağ elimde tuttuğum iş çantamı fark etmeden bırakmış, içinden bir kaç belgenin yere düşmesine sebep olmuştum ancak bunun farkında bile değildim.

Ona seslendim, ''Baekhyun,'' dedim ve devamını getiremedim ama durdu. Sanki vücudu buz kesmişti. Ama sesimi tanıdığını anladım ve zaten bir süre sonra yavaşça arkasını döndü. Aramızda bir metre vardı ya da yoktu, bildiğim tek şey bana gülümsüyordu ve gözlerinde bilinmeyen bir hüzünle karışık mutluluk vardı.

İsmimi seslendikten sonra, neler olduğunu anlamam çok uzun sürmemişti.

Yine de gülümseyen yüzünden gözlerimi alabilmek imkansızdı, böylece ben de ona gülümsedim.


End file.
